


Burning Fire

by CassandraMae



Series: Kai Parker Imagines [6]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Magic Fingers, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 04:12:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11820981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassandraMae/pseuds/CassandraMae
Summary: Y/N goes to a party to relive old times. What she didn’t know was her boyfriend Kai would be there, too, becoming more jealous than ever before.





	Burning Fire

Prompt 1: " **I hate that I love you** **."**    
Prompt 3: " **You're jealous, aren't you?** "   
Prompt 13: " **You have no idea what you've gotten yourself into.** "   
Prompt 16: " **Come and make me.** "   
Prompt 24: " **You've got to be kidding me.** "   
Prompt 37: " **Life's so much easier with magic.** "   
Prompt 44: " **Are you challenging me?** " - " **Maybe.** "  
([x](https://kaiparker-imagines.tumblr.com/post/162645875710/writing-prompts))

* * *

 

She should’ve known him better than to believe for one second he would let her go to that party. Especially if there were boys and alcohol involved. Not that he didn’t trust her, it was  _them_  he didn’t trust. 

Kai and Y/N had started their relationship two months prior to this party. And even though he still had difficulties with his feelings, he knew she was his everything. She was his light in the dark, his bastion of calm, always there when everyone else turned their backs on him. He didn’t want to lose her, knowing that it would bring back his old self. The person he was before the merge, before meeting Y/N. That’s the reason he always wanted to come with her; he feared that one day he would be on his own again. Without a person who cared about him, loved him just the way he was without wanting to change him into something he wasn’t. He would never find someone like her again.

But that’s exactly what was driving her crazy sometimes. No matter how much she loved Kai, how much she  _wanted_  to spend time with him, she just needed some alone time sometimes. Time she could spend with her friends to relive old times. 

“I’m sorry, okay?” She bawled out, arms crossed in front of her chest. She felt the anger rage under her skin though it was nothing compared to the devil’s dancing in her boyfriend’s eyes. Never before had she felt fear in his company. Not until he had dragged her out of the room, being on the verge of snapping. Not until he actually had snapped. 

_“Come on, Y/N, just one more drink. You need to loosen up a bit.” Her best friend Caroline said, holding two red cups in her hands. Both were filled with an amber liquid, nearly spilling over when Caroline danced a little in time to the music._

_“You may be a vampire who has a high alcohol tolerance, but I’m only human, remember?” Y/N asked, looking around. It felt as if someone was watching her every step. She even could’ve sworn seeing familiar blue eyes of a person hiding in the shadows. Caroline was about to roll her eyes when Y/N grabbed one of the cups, drinking it in one go.  
_

_The alcohol trickled down her throat, burnt herself from the inside and ignited a fire in her. It made her head slightly dizzy already, allowing her not to overthink things. She looked around, creating ideas what to do next._

_“Whoa, slow down.” Caroline interfered as Y/N was about to grab another cup, emptying it the same way she had done it before. She should loosen up - fine, that was exactly what she was going to do. Without paying attention to her friend, she made her way past a group of giggling girls, heading directly into the center of the crowd, partying like never before._

_She danced with different random guys, hooking her arms around their necks, swaying her hips and pressing herself to their bodies as close as possible. Not caring if it had indeed been her boyfriend who was watching her, she only wanted to have some fun which most likely was caused by the alcohol. Every time she emptied her cup she got another one right away, not even giving her a moment to rest._

_Many guys had come up to her by now, wanted to dance with her. She had thrown away her leather jacket earlier, revealing the tight, form-fitting white top she had been wearing underneath it. She stepped on a nearby table, draining another cup before she started to dance, moving her hips and playing with the hem of her top. Earning lots of cheerings and applause, she continued her actions, not realizing how Kai clenched his fists, about to make a move._

_Because nothing more happened, he remained hidden although he felt a burning feeling inside of him which was only amplified when a guy stepped on the table, too, snaking his hands around her waist and pulling_ his _girl,_ his _Y/N closer towards him. Y/N hooked her arms around his neck, moving her hips on his. This was too much for Kai, and he felt something inside him explode. Something that he initially had managed to keep under control since he had started his relationship._

_“ **You’ve got to be kidding me.** ” He murmured, preparing himself by moving closer to the people, still standing semi-hidden in the shadows. He felt it seething inside of him; his eyes darkened as he stretched out his hand, mumbling a spell.   
_

_All of a sudden - Y/N was still dancing with the guy, teasing him by roaming her hands over his chest - he started choking. His hands moved up to his throat as he coughed up blood. He fell on his knees, spitting out blood that built dark red spots on the wooden table._

_Y/N took a step back, neither being shocked nor surprised. She should’ve known she had gone too far, but with her alcohol caused lightheadedness she just hadn’t cared about any consequences. The only thing she could do now to do any better was to find him and get him to stop. Stop him before he could do something he would regret later on._

_It only took her seconds to spot her boyfriend casually leaning against a wall, a smug grin on his face while he kept eye contact with the guy on the table who was still choking and spitting out blood. Quickly she walked up to him, debating about just slapping him or begging him to stop. But before she could do either one, he made the decision for her._

_“ **Life’s so much easier with magic** , don’t you agree, princess?” His tone was different, dangerous and the way he had called her by her nickname had sent shivers running down her spine. Not the good type like usually but the ones that made her afraid of what he was going to do. Not only to her but to everyone present here at the moment.   
_

_“Stop hurting him, Kai. He hasn’t done anything wrong. Stop it, please!” She entreated, trying to make him look at her. But he avoided her gaze; his eyes were focused on the coughing guy.  At this moment she realized what his problem really was. It would’ve been better to keep her mouth shut, but thanks to the alcohol she spoke without thinking, infuriating him even more without any intention. “ **You’re jealous, aren’t you?** " _

_These words were what finally got him to look at her. And it was one of the most terrifying things she had ever seen in her entire life. Although she had seen him snap some times already, she had never seen him burn with that much passion before. Like it was the first time he actually cared about what he was doing and not did it because someone thought he might do it anyway or because he sought some stupid way to get his revenge._

_Y/N yanked at his wrist, tears burning in her eyes. She blinked a few times, trying to hold them back. She wouldn’t cry in front of him - not because of this._

_"Please Kai, you’re angry at me. Not him. You want to punish someone; I get it. But please, it was my fault, not his. I knew you were here, watching me, and I still did everything I did. Just please, stop hurting him!” She pleaded, emphasizing the last three words especially._

_Finally, he obeyed her wish, and the guy stopped coughing blood. The crowd had built a circle around him though no one came up to help him. Y/N was about to go to him, see if he was ok, as Kai tightly grabbed her wrists, dragging her with him towards the door._

It had been the quietest drive home ever. Usually, Kai never stopped talking, he always made her smile, and they had fun while driving. Not today though. Today every little space had seemed to be filled with friction like electricity was being conducted directly through the air. 

He had parked the car in front of her house, and Y/N had expected him to leave her alone, drove off again as soon as she walked in. Instead, he came with her, both of them now standing in the living room and staring at one another. The room sizzled with tension as the anger rose underneath their skins. But with all this fury there came another thing. Slightly only yet not unnoticeable. 

Y/N realized it at first, seeing his eyes darken in a way they only did when…

“ **You have no idea what you’ve gotten yourself into.** ” 

And with this he ran up to her, pinning her to the nearest wall, kissing her aggressively. His lips moved in sync with hers, leaving her breathless while she wounded her arms around his neck, digging her nails into his back. She wrapped one leg around his hips, pulling him closer towards her, feeling him grinding his crotch against hers. 

A low moan escaped her mouth as his hand found its way under her skirt, innocently brushing against her clothed heat. She already felt herself getting wet, even on this slightest of touches. It didn’t need much for her anyway. Whenever Kai was touching her like this, it felt like he was setting her skin on fire, damning her to burn for as long as they were both finished. It was even easier for him when she was slightly tipsy because she responded to every touch immediately.

“Look at that. So eager already although I haven’t done anything yet.” He said, tilting his head when he moved her panties aside and started drawing rough figure eights on her clit. Y/N couldn’t help herself but moan more which Kai quickly silenced by connecting their lips again. Biting on her lower lip, he waited for her to open her mouth before their tongues moved so perfectly in sync, fighting for dominance. 

Of course, Kai won this fight - he always did. Without warning, he pushed two fingers deep into her. Rough and deep he pumped them in and out, curling them around, stretching her out. She felt the cold of his rings brush lightly against her clit, making her shiver and squirm. 

“Spread your legs for me.” He demanded in the low and deep voice she loved so much. Doing as told she gave him better access, allowing him to push in even deeper. She sank his hips down on his fingers, wanting to feel as much of him as possible. He fastened his thrusts, hitting her spot almost every time. The room was filled with her moans; the temperature seemed to rise with every passing second. She reached her hands out to tug at the hem of his shirt, but Kai caught them with his free hand, pinning them over her head. 

“No touching, sweetheart.” He decided firmly. “Keep them up there. That’s right, baby.” Continuously he pushed his fingers in and out of her at a fast pace, making her moan his name as she felt her first orgasm approach. She clenched her walls around his fingers, tightened around them even more. 

“Kai.” She moaned, rolling her hips on him a bit to help release the friction, while everything inside of her screamed to move her hands, touch him and feel every inch of him. Meanwhile, he sucked on a spot on her neck, making sure to leave a mark there, marking her as his’. 

With every thrust he brought her closer to the edge, he felt it in the way her body tensed, how the moans left her lips in shorter getting intervals and how her heartbeat picked up its rate. His jeans tightened around his length as he became harder with each time she cried out his name, finally wanting to get her release. But he wanted to tease her, just like she had done earlier this evening. 

“You know, I still haven’t decided what to do to you.” Kai said casually, removing his fingers and taking a step back from Y/N who was whimpering at the loss of his touch, his warmth. She had been  _so_  close, yet he just left her in the lurch. She was about to finish herself off right in front of him as she noticed she couldn’t even move. Kai must’ve used his magic on her, keeping her in this position while he was staring at her, his blue eyes piercing into her skin. 

“Well, what about that - you’re not allowed to come until I say so. Do you understand?” His voice had imbibed this dangerous undertone again, causing shivers to roll down her spine. As she didn’t answer him right away, he got closer to her, pinching her nipple through the top. Y/N let out a cry of pain and pleasure when Kai asked her again, more firm this time. 

She nodded, and Kai let go of her. “Good girl.” He walked towards an armchair, turning it around so he could watch his girl’s struggles. Having a smug grin on his face, he flicked his wrists and seconds later all her clothes were spread around her, leaving her exposed in front of him. 

He tilted his head to the left as she felt the sensation of having something inside of her again. A moan trembled off her lips as his magic fingers continued where they left off. They pushed in and out hard and deep, again hitting her spot almost every time, making her a squirming and moaning mess. Her orgasm approached faster this time, her walls clenched around him every so often. 

But again he stopped right before she got to her release. He rested his fingertips on her entrance, his thumb drawing small, soft circles on her clit. Yet none of this actions was enough to send her over the edge. Y/N lifted her head up seeing Kai’s hand resting on his crotch, palming himself through his pants. 

As she had calmed down a bit again, he picked up his pace, pushing his fingers in deep again, curling them around. Y/N closed her eyes, getting lost in the feeling of his thrusts. She couldn’t think about anything else than how much she wanted to feel him - the real him, not just his magical fingers. How much she needed him. How much she wanted to come even though she wasn’t allowed to. 

“Keep your eyes open, princess.” He demanded, a low growl escaping his mouth. Seeing her like this had turned him on, so he had freed his hard length, slowly started stroking it while watching his girlfriend squirm as he brought her closer to the edge a third time. He enjoyed doing that more than he should. Though Y/N seemed to enjoy it too, at least a little.

But it was tough for her to obey his demand, her eyes just always fluttered close. 

“Na-uh. Keep them open, sweetheart. I want to look into your eyes.” He said, suddenly standing right in front of her again. The magic fingers were gone and replaced by the real ones. He added pressure on her clit by drawing rough figure eights with his thumb, drowning her moans with a demanding, passionate kiss. 

“Look how wet you are already. You’re dripping.” He remarked, lifting up the spell that was keeping her in place. Immediately her hands reached down to his length, but he stopped them midway between. “Not there.” Instead, she wrapped her arms around his neck, drawing small figures on his back with her fingertips. 

He removed his fingers from her wet core, sticking them in her mouth so she could lick them clean. 

“Such a good girl.” He complimented, wrapping his arms around her after she was finished. He scooped her up and immediately, out of reflex, Y/N snuggled closer to him, resting her head in the crook of his neck. Her breathing was heavy; her skin felt like it was on fire and she still could only think about one thing. 

Gently he stroked up and down her arm, giving her a little rest. He walked into her bedroom, letting her down on the bed. As soon as she was laying on the soft sheets Kai’s dominant side came back, already having the next things planned for her. 

“Turn around on all fours, ass up in the air.” 

She did as told, waiting in anticipation for what would come next. It didn’t take long until she felt his large hand on her ass, softly rubbing it. Every now and this his slid his fingers down to her wet heat, collecting her arousal, teasing her folds, brushing against her clit. She relaxed under his touch, enjoying it even though she wanted more, waited for more. She knew Kai too well to believe for one second that this was all he had planned. 

“So beautiful.” He muttered as he slapped her ass hard. Y/N let out a hoarse moan as he changed from rubbing her soft flesh to slapping it. The pain was mixed with pleasure; it was a new sensation to her. Never before had he spanked her. Nevertheless, there was no denying she didn’t like it. 

“You’re enjoying this, don’t you? What do you think about one for each guy that came near you today, hmm? Count them with me, babe.” He told her before she felt another slap. In between moans she spoke out the numbers, feeling her cheeks sting after the fifths. She was sure there were red bruises already which would make it impossible for her to sit tomorrow. 

After the tenths the pleasure was overshadowed by pain, she moved forward, trying to flee his hand. Little whines left her mouth, tears streamed down her cheeks, slowly dropping down on the bedsheet. 

“Please Kai, stop it. It hurts.” She cried out, burying her head in the pillows. 

“You should’ve thought about it before.” He said before his tone got a little softer again. “But fine, I’ll give you twenty seconds.  **Come and make me**.” 

Immediately, Y/N turned around and crawled up to her boyfriend, locking eyes with him. She got on her knees, pulling him down on his shirt until their lips collided in a passionate kiss. He cupped her face, gently wiping away the last tears with his thumbs. 

Meanwhile, she worked on the removal of his shirt, moving it up a bit and only breaking away from him to pull it over his head. Her hands started roaming over his toned torso, only slowly wandering down towards his length. Luckily, he had taken off his jeans and briefs already, making it a lot easier for her. 

Agonizingly slow she started stroking him, biting his lower lip before making her way down, leaving kisses all over his chest, his stomach until she got to where she wanted to be. She blew a light stream of air on it, running her tongue along the underside of his length up to the tip. All the time she held eye contact with him, seeing him react to her. 

“Y/N!” He growled as she took his tip into her mouth, drawing small circles with her tongue. His hands reached down and he tangled his fingers in her hair. Just then she began bobbing her head at a steady pace, humming a bit to create vibrations around him. “That feels so good.”

Pushing her head further down on him, she took him in completely. Little whimpers left her mouth. Nevertheless, it didn’t stop her from bringing a hand to his balls, fondling them as she continued bobbing her head with Kai’s help. 

Even though it was hard for him to concentrate on anything else as he let out low groans, he figured out what she was trying to do. She had his ways to get what she wanted and right now everything she wanted was  _him_.

“ **Are you challenging me?** ” 

“ **Maybe.** ” She answered innocently after she had exchanged her mouth with her hand. His shaft was wet by her saliva now, making it quite easy for her to move her hand up and down. She gathered his pre cum with her thumb, bringing it to her mouth. 

“So hot.” He commented, grabbing her chin and moving her up until they were on the same level. He kissed her deeply, her hand was back on his length, continuing to work on it. She would’ve finished him off if Kai hadn’t grabbed her hands, pushing her on the bed with him on top of her. With their lips not breaking contact he slid his fingers down towards her core, teasing her folds and drawing figure eights on her clit, poking at her entrance without actually pushing in. 

Soft moans trembled off her lips, and she locked eyes with him again. His’ had turned almost completely black now, definitely burning with a different kind of fire than earlier this evening. 

“Fuck me, Kai.” She moaned, wanting him more than ever now. She didn’t even care about the still prominent sting on her buttcheeks anymore or the stupid rule that she wasn’t allowed to come, she just finally wanted to feel him inside of her, stretching her out so perfectly. 

Although he wasn’t in the mood to take orders from her, he wanted the same thing and aligned himself at her entrance. He teased her just with his tip, wanting to hear her beg before pushing in. Her heartbeat increased, her skin felt like it was set on fire again and she couldn’t wait for it any longer, giving him what he wanted. 

A devilish grin on his face he entered her with one deep thrust, filling her to the brim. Not giving her anytime he withdrew before pushing in rough and deep again. He made her feel every inch of him, watching her eyes roll in the back of her head. Like always he found her spot quickly, hitting it every time, making a moaning mess out of Y/N.  

“You’re so tight, sweetheart.” He groaned, picking up the pace. He even used his vampirism, cheating with it to thrust in even quicker and harder. In addition to that, he pressed his fingers on her clit, drawing rough figure eights on it. Her breathing turned shallow as she felt herself getting closer to her release. She was craving for it, hoping that Kai would finally allow it. 

The room was filled with their moans and the sounds of flesh on flesh. It seemed as if the temperature had risen, setting not only both of them but the room on fire, too. She dug her nails into his back, scratching it which only spurred him more. Purple-black veins flashed under his eyes as he sank his fangs into her neck. Y/N let out a small scream though it surprisingly hurt less than she had thought. Instead, it added to the pleasure, brought her closer to her orgasm.

“Fuck Kai, I’m so close.” She whimpered, feeling the burning feeling inside of her. She slightly arched her back, bucking her hips down on him, trying to get him in even deeper, clenching her walls around him. 

“Hold it.” 

Again he picked up his pace, adding more pressure on her clit as he continued to pound into her relentlessly. Y/N pulled him in for a kiss, tasting the metallic flavor of her own blood on his lips. 

“Please Kai, I can’t.” 

“Hold it.” He repeated, working on finishing them both off at the same time. He could see how hard it was for her to follow his rules. She wanted - no, needed - to come, yet she wasn’t allowed to. A single tear streamed down her cheek as she finally got what she wanted.

“Come.” Kai demanded as he sank his fangs into her neck again. Her back arched off the bed, her eyes rolled in the back of her head, screams of pleasure left her mouth as a mind blowing orgasm washed over her, leaving her shaky and breathless. Simultaneously Kai came in hot spurts inside of her, not slowing down for one second as he rode both of them through their highs. 

“Sometimes  **I hate that I love you.**  But it’s what I do, I love you, Y/N. No matter what.” Kai said, pulling out of her and wrapping his arms around her still shaking body. He gently wiped a tear from her cheeks, kissing her forehead before she rested her head on his chest, hearing the distant throb of his heart.

“I promise not to do anything stupid again.” She assured before a big grin spread across her lips. “Though I must say I really liked your dominant side.”

Both let out a laughter of joy, forgetting about the things that happened earlier. Nothing would ever come between them. Not really.  


End file.
